


Pas de Deux

by MistralAmara



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry learns that sometimes you put a foot wrong, but you just keep dancing. Set some time during season 2, after Larry and Megan's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izhilzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/gifts).



Holding a hatbox, Larry climbed into Megan's car.

"For me?" she asked.

He passed it over. "I saw you admiring it in the window the other day."

She opened it, laughed, and popped the tan fedora onto her head. She reached into the back of the car for another box, which she handed to him.

It was an identical hat. "Dear me," said Larry. "I seem to have misinterpreted your interest."

"No," replied Megan, holding his gaze. "I definitely don't think you did."

"Oh," he said, realization dawning. "Oh."

They headed out for a night of Terpsichorean and other pleasures.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sarah (Izhilzha) as part of a LiveJournal drabble challenge. Her requests were Larry and a fedora.


End file.
